


Do You Know?

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bruce, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason everyone thinks Tony is going to ruin his and Bruce's relationship. They also think it's okay to tell Tony that. Eventually Bruce gets a bit mad. </p><p>(Warning he doesn't actually hulk out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know?

Tony had been known as a playboy for a reason, so he understands why people worry, but Tony was loyal. Tony wouldn't cheat on him. He was known as a playboy not a cheater and having the normally chatty engineer wander into his work place and take a seat every time their relationship is questioned is heartbreaking. 

"You okay Tony?"Bruce asks, staying where he is, already aware of how Tony flinches away when he feels like this.

"Fine Bruce." Tony answers quietly. 

"Who this time?" Bruce asks moving closer.

"Tasha." Tonymumbles not meeting his eyes.

"Fuck, I thought  _she_ would know better." Bruce groans. Tony looks up guiltily. 

"I'm sorry. Tasha knows I'm not good enough for you. Everyone knows." Tony speaks clearly hands tapping against the reactor. "You'll figure it out eventually, you'll see what they see. I'm lucky I get this." 

"Tony." Bruce whines. 

"If it was just her, but its not." Tony mumbles shakinging his head. "It's the media, and Steve, and Coulson, and Clint, and Thor, and Agent Hill, and goddamn Nick Fury" Tony shakes slightly. "Everybody knows Bruce." 

"Who's opinions matter in this relationship?" Bruce asks. 

"Yours and mine?" The second part Tony tacks on like an afterthought. 

"Exactly and I think you deserve this." Bruce whispers finally stepping into Tony's space. "I trust you." 

"I'm sorry about this." Tony waves vaguely. "Didn't mean to break down on you again." He slides forward wrapping Bruce in a hug. Its not fixed, but its better. Hopefully it'll stay that way. Bruce is fairly certain that thought jinxed it. 

...

"Tony swing left ahead widow has your back." Clint's voice cackles over the comma. Tony doesn't trust it so he shoots upward and out of range. He needs to see for himself. The giant mutant spider that knocked him out of the any wasn't expected. Steve yelling at him was.

...

Bruce watches Steve yelling at Tony with a forced calm. Tony can't escape it and barely has the energy to yell back. The moment Steve starts blaming it on their relationship Bruce's control snaps. He stands up and very calmly punches the man in the face. 

"What the hell?"Steve asks barely moving. 

"Do you know why Tony ignored Clint?" His voice is calm.

"He's an idiot." Steve practically growls. He's only this mad when he's worried. 

"No because he doesn't trust Natasha to have his back or Clint to warn him about danger." Bruce states eyes glowing faintly green. "He doesn't trust any of you." 

"Why not?" Steve asks. 

"Hmm let's think about it." Bruve says, Tony's usual snark shining in his voice. "How about we play a game. How many people have told Tony that our relationship won't work out because of his history in a way he interprets as meaning he's not good enough for me? Shall we?" Bruce asks. Steve nods looking vaguely nervous. Bruve holds up a finger with each name. "Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, the media, and those are just the ones I know about."

"We just didn't want him to hurt you." Steve mumbles. 

"He doesn't, having to pick up the pieces every time _someone_ convinces him he doesn't deserve love every time you idiots give him the shovel talk hurts. I'm tired of convincing him I love him." Bruce had forgotten Tony was in the room and he was dangerously close to hulking out when a voice comes from behind him. 

"Love?" Tony coughs weakly. 

"Tony." Bruce spins argument forgotten as he latches onto Tony's hand. "I didn't mean to," Tony's face falls and Bruce pushes forward. "Tell you like that. I wanted it to be perfect." Tony reaches up tugging on his hair playfully. 

"It's okay big guy. Thanks for defending my honor." Tony smirks at him.

"Anytime." 

"That's gonna get tiring." Tony tries to laugh. 

"Yeah but you're worth it, plus you know green rage monster." 

"Is Hulk gonna smash the problem for me?" The laugh is genuine this time and Bruce leans over dropping a kiss on his forehead. 

"Anytime." 

Steve apparently spreads the news because the other avengers apologize. Fury even sends him a few new systems to try and hack. He's fairly certain that was an apology. Tony still hasn't broken Bruce's heart and isn't planning too. 

"I love you." 

"I know"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may be OOC. Also the people talking at the end is intentionally ambiguous.


End file.
